moon in the spring
by chancoolie
Summary: Di malam bulan purnama, seorang dewi terjebak bersama seorang pria berhati dingin dan licik di permukaan bumi. Dewi langit, Pria bumi, Lalu malaikat kematian... / Gs! ChanBaek! Exo! Remake! DLDR!


"Auumm, aku akan menangkap kalian."

Harimau itu terus melangkah mendekati dua kakak beradik yang langsung memanjat ke puncak pohon. Sang harimau ikut memanjat pohon dan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"Tuhan! Tolong selamatkan kami!"

Kakak beradik itu berdoa. Doa mereka terkabul. Tak lama sesudahnya, sebuah tali besar turun dari atas langit. Tali itu cukup kuat untuk menahan bebah tubuh mereka berdua.

Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka langsung memanjat naik ke atas dengan menggunakan tali tersebut. Sambil memperlihatkan taringnya, sang harimau memanjatkan doa yang sama. Sebuah tali lain turun dari langit dan langsung dipanjat oleh sang harimau untuk mengejar calon santapannya.

Ctas!

Tali sang harimau putus.

Kedua kakak beradik yang berhasil memanjat sampai langit itu kemudian menjelma menjadi Matahari dan Bulan.

.

.

.

###

Chancoolie present

-prologue-

Main casts: Byun Baekhyun(GS) and Park Chanyeol

Support casts: Lee Taemin(GS), Xi Luhan, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo(GS), Kim heechul(GS) and others

Genre: Romance, fantasy, drama

Rate: T

Note: remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama

###

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lebih masuk akal? Jadi maksud mereka, sebelumnya Matahari dan Bulan tidak ada, begitu?"

Dengan cemberut, Taemin menutup buku cerita bergambar yang baru saja dibacanya.

Jadi, kedua kakak-beradik itu masing-masing menjadi matahari dan bulan? Bagaimana mungkin… mereka berdua hanya anak kecil.

Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah sampai di langit?

Percaya atau tidak, para dewa mengucilkan dua anak manusia itu. Sudah pasti begitu ceritanya. Baik itu di langit, di bumi, atau di bawah bumi, pasti ada kelas social yang berlaku. Jadi tentu saja, bagi dewa-dewi yang sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar tentang banyak hal, kedatangan dua anak manusia di antara mereka menjadi satu hal yang mengejutkan.

Tidak hanya mengejutkan dan menjadi perbincangan di kalangan para dewa saja, kedua kakak-beradik itu pun merasakan berbagai macam kesulitan setelah tinggal di langit. Bagai katak yang bisa saja mati ketika lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka berubah.

Luhan, sang Matahari, yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dibandingkan Taemin, mampu beradaptasi dengan baik. Namun, sayangnya hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Taemin, sang Bulan, yang tidak memedulikan lingkungannya dan tidak punya rasa takut sedikit pun. Dengan perbedaan itu saja, kehidupan yang mereka jalani akhirnya berbeda.

Para tetua dan dewa-dewi penghuni langit tidak terus-menerus bersikap tidak peduli pada Taemin dan Luhan. Namun justru Taemin—yang bukan hanya sekadar perwujudan bulan, tetapi juga kandidat untuk menjadi dewi—malah menjauhi penghuni langit. Hal itu membuat mereka memilih untuk angkat tangan dalam mengatasi pembuat onar seperti Taemin.

Waktu terus berjalan dan sudah cukup lama berlalu semenjak Taemin dan Luhan berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran harimau yang hampir memangsa mereka, tetapi Taemin masih sama seperti dulu. Karakternya tidak berubah, sama dengan ketika ia masih menjadi manusia. Sekalipun para dewi sudah mengajarinya banyak hal tanpa henti, Taemin tetaplah Taemin yang keras kepala dan senang bertindak semaunya sendiri.

Berurusan dengan Taemin dan kepribadiannya, adalah hal yang jauh lebih sulit dilakukan dibandingkan berurusan dengan manusia. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh para pengajar di sekolah dewa-dewi. Taemin pun tampak tidak pernah melupakan keluguan dan kejujuran yang dibawanya sejak kecil. Sifat yang sebenarnya menjadi nilai lebih Taemin itu di sisi lain justru menimbulkan kesulitan bagi beberapa pihak.

Taemin dengan kepribadiannya yang selalu ingin buru-buru, kerap kali menyebabkan terciptanya hura-hura di langit. Tidak jarang Kasiar Langit pun dibuat murka olehnya, tetapi tentu saja beliau tidak mungkin membenci Taemin. Karena bagaimanapun juga, calon dewi itu memiliki nilai kejujuran yang baik.

.

Taemin sudah terlihat seperti seorang dewi dengan balutan kain tembus pandang berwarna putih bersih yang diikat sedemikian rupa sebagai pakaian luar. Saat ini dirinya sedang memandang sebuah kaca yang tergantung di lobi besar.

Dunia manusia luas, tetapi menurutnya pria tampan sangatlah langka. Namun Taemin yakin akan bisa menemukan pria tampan yang diinginkannya, kalau ia mencari dan mengarungi Samudera Pasifik dan Atlantik dengan saksama. Pasti mereka bersembunyi di sebuah tempat.

Hobi Taemin adalah mengagumi pria-pria tampan yang ada di dunia. Dengan mengagumi mereka, setidaknya bisa sedikit menghibur dirinya ketika sedang bosan berada di dalam kelas. Begitulah Taemin. Ia lemah ketika harus berhadapan dengan pria tampan. Apalagi pria itu berpelupuk mata agak lebar dengan tatapan mata penuh kehangatan. Ia juga menyukai pria perhatian dan jago menyanyi. Dan seandainya Taemin bisa sampai bertemu dengan pria yang jago olahraga, bukan tidak mungkin ia bakalan pingsan di tempat.

Bagi beberapa pihak, mungkin standar Taemin terbilang tinggi, Namun jujur saja, menemukan pria yang sesuai dengan gambaran Taemin di dunia manusia bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Lagi pula, dewi dari langit tidak diperbolehkan mengikat takdir dengan manusia. Itu adalah hukum dan aturan paling dasar. Di beberapa kasus reinkarnasi, sempat muncul beberapa kejadian yang melanggar peraturan dasar tersebut. Dan tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik. Apalagi setelah seorang dewi kehilangan pakaiannya karena ulah seorang penebang kayu, penjagaan pintu keluar masuk bumi manusia semakin ketat.

Dengan hati-hati, Taemin membereskan catatan-catatan yang berisi data pria-pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak lama lagi ia harus bereinkarnasi, jadi untuk sementara waktu ia harus menjaga jarak dengan berkas-berkas rahasia miliknya itu.

Reinkarnasi. Terlahir kembali. Untuk bisa menjadi dewa atau dewi, para kandidat harus tujuh kali bereinkarnasi dengan sempurna. Kakak Taemin, Luhan, menjadi contoh murid teladan. Hanya hanya satu kali reinkarnasi lagi, ia akan segera menjadi seorang dewa. Akan tetapi bagi Taemin, ia masih harus menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, padahal mereka memulai di waktu yang sama.

Taemin yang memiliki tingkat toleransi rendah dan sering tidak sabar, selalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke langit sebelum waktunya. Namun, tentu saja ada alasan masuk akal di balik tindakannya itu. Banyak hal tak terduga yang muncul dan membuat Taemin tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Di reinkarnasi sebelumnya, Taemin harus menjadi wanita yang bunuh diri bersama kekasihnya. Kematian yang tidak alami. Memikirkan kehidupan yang pernah dijalaninya sebelumnya, Taemin hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tidak mudah untuk menjadi seorang dewi. Tidak hanya karena banyak sekali hal yang harus dipelajarinya, melainkan berbagai macam kutukan dan larangan yang berlaku pun harus dipahaminya.

Di reinkarnasinya kali ini, Taemin bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada pria tampan. Tidak lagi berlaku sabar pada pria brengsek dan jangan sampai terlena ketika berhadapan dengan pria rapuh yang pernah merasakan sakit hati. Kalau Taemin tidak melakukan itu semua, entah kapan dirinya akan berhasil menjadi dewi.

Kalau saja ia bisa tetap memiliki ingatannya saat sedang bereinkarnasi, mungkin akan lebih baik. Bisa jadi ia sudah menjadi seorang dewi sekarang. Akan tetapi tentu saja, Kaisar Langit tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Taemin diam-diam mencibir karena ia berhasil menyembunyikan dokumen yang berisi data pria-pria tampan tadi dengan baik di sebuah tempat.

Sesungguhnya, Taemin memang benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang dewi. Taemin ingin menjadi dewi yang bisa selalu membantu manusia yang sedang putus asa. Seperti yang pernah dirasakannya dulu ketika dirinya bersama Luhan oppa menerima seutas tali besar dan panjang, yang membuat mereka bisa sampai di langit. Walau dirinya memang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di tempat itu, Taemin sadar betapa pentingnya keseimbangan antara bumi dan langit. Ada nilai-nilai moral yang harus dijaga demi terciptanya hal itu.

.

Dari sorot mata yang tajam dan bibirnya yang berubah kemerahan, tampak sebuat tekad bulat untuk bisa menyelesaikan reinkarnasi kali ini dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku pasti bisa berhasil, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Luhan menjawab sambil mendekati dan akhrinya berdiri di samping Taemin. Wujud dewa sudah terlihat jelas di diri Luhan.

"Kali ini kau harus berhasil menjalankan tugasmu dan kembali. Kau paham, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Taemin mengangguk dengan mantap menanggapi saran kakaknya.

luhan memandang sang adik dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ada sedikit kecemasan di matanya karena nilai-nilai manusiawi masih banyak tersisa di hati wanita itu.

Di usia yang masih sangat muda, Taemin sudah harus menginjakkan kaki di ranah dewa-dewi dan masih ingin merasakan cinta kasih dari sesama manusia. Hatinya pun masih terbilang lemah. Dan dengan kepribadian yang kaku dan tidak mau berkompromi, hati Taemin semakin sulit untuk berubah.

.

.

"Tolong aku! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

Taemin mencoba mencari dari mana munculnya suara tangis yang didengarkan saat ini. Meski terdengar lamat-lamat, Taemin bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan pemilik suara itu. Jiwa wanita yang sedang menangis itu terlihat mulai meredup. Isak tangis wanita itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia sedang putus asa dan membutuhkan pertolongan segera.

Taemin dan Luhan bertukar pandang. Yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini tidak terlihat asing. Mereka pernah berada di situasi yang sama ketika dulu harus melarikan diri dari kejaran seekor harimau yang siap menyantap mereka berdua. Apakah ada seekor harimau yang mengejar wanita itu?

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi sepertinya dia benar-benar putus asa," jawab Luhan.

Wanita itu terbaring di sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan mata tertutup dan berdoa supaya Tuhan mengambil nyawanya lebih cepat. Tidak ada yang menemani wanita itu di kamarnya selain keheningan dan rasa kesepian. Melihat air mata itu satu per satu menetes di pipinya yang tirus, Taemin tersentuh.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Oppa, aku ke sana sebentar ya."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh campur urusan manusia!" Luhan berteriak.

Ia berusaha mencegah adiknya pergi, tetapi yang diteriakinya sedang berlari menuju dunia manusia. Taemin berlari begitu cepat sampai-sampai wujudnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa lagi yang sebaiknya kulakukan pada pembuat onar sepertimu, Taemin?" Luhan menghela napas.

Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Akan tetapi yang dilakukan Taemin kali ini tidak salah. Sebagai putus asanya sampai wanita di dunia manusia itu ingin usianya diperpendek. Belum lagi, tidak ada satu pun manusia lain di tempat itu yang bisa menemani dan membantunya.

Sayang sekali! Bumi menjadi tempat tinggal sekian puluh juta manusia, tetapi justru dipenuhi dengan manusia yang tidak peduli terhadap sesamanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Aloha, saya datang lagi dengan ff remake. Saya capek banget pas ngetik ini soalnya panjang-padahal ngetik doang- ff 'status' saya belum ada ide untuk kelanjutannya karena ada sedikit masalah disekolah yang bikin pusing, jadi buat yang remake aja hehehe.

Nah, disini tetep kok main cast nya baek sama chan, pokoknya ini kayak 49 days gitu tapi ada bedanya lah. Novel ini bestseller dikorea jadi makanya saya remake.

Saya bakal lanjutin ini kalau review nya melebihi 10.

Bye bye


End file.
